1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a display device and/or a method for manufacturing a display device. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a display device and/or a method for manufacturing a display device that may prevent current leakage from a cathode electrode and/or reduce resistance of the cathode electrode.
2. Background
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed with reduced weight and bulk that are free from disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). Such flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro-luminescence (EL) display device.